HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY
by afnarelkln
Summary: amu va de viaje con una amiga de su mama y su hijo mayor ikuto ¿que pasaria alli? ¿ y si los guardianes apareciera? ¿si el embrion aparesiera? leanlo pesimo summary
1. prologo

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (T.T) y no consigo ningún bien lucrativo

PROLOGO

Hace un año atrás Easter Company perdió ante un grupo de u niños. Conocidos como LOS GUARDIANES.

Durante la batalla final se dieron cuenta de que el huevo brillante no era el embrión…sino un huevo apunto de volverse un shugo chara - gran suspiro –bueno, entonces como se puede obtener el embrión…

Bueno, resulta que el embrión NO ES UN HUEVO DE CORAZON. Sino es un huevo color dorado que solo aparece cuando sucede un evento relevante.

Permítanme contarles un secreto: El embrión solo aparecerá cuando HUMPTY LOCK sea abierto por el DUMPTEY KEY …El embrión obtiene sus poderes del amor entre los dueños..- suspiro – pero por alguna razón siempre se niegan a aceptarlos….Por eso nunca a aparecido el embrión (n.n U)

Pero esta vez será diferente.. Puesto que el candado y la llave; están mas cerca que otras veces..tal vez no se logre….pero todo va bien hasta el momento…

Solo por que amu ama a ikuto.. (aunque aun no se da cuenta)

+++++++fin del prologo++++++

Holita:

Bueno, mi idea es hacer que amu valla de vacaciones con ikuto y se encuentre con los guardines.. pero necesito hacer que pasen mas cosas.. pero mi cerebro no da mas

Díganme que les parece mi idea y si tienen quejas, sugerencias o cualquier cosa díganmelo

Gracias por leer este asco de prologo y perdón las faltas de ortografía y las incoherencias que escriba ¿ne?

perdon por lo que estaba abajo


	2. Chapter 1

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (T.T) y no consigo ningún bien lucrativo

Cap1: ¡un viaje de improviso!

-¡ah! Ya son vacaciones de verano ¡que bien! – dijo un peli-rosa a sus cuatro charas

-Amu- Chan..... No teníamos que llegar temprano a casa- dijo cierta chara vestida de color rosa-

- cierto ¡mama dijo que era muy importante!- dijo amu sumamente alarmada-

Salieron corriendo del lugar (el parque) lo mas rápido que pudieron. Hasta dar frente a la casa de amu

Ya llege – dijo amu entrando ala casa - ¿de que querían hablarme?

-amu-Chan.....la verdad es que necesito que me hagas un favor-dijo la madre de amu muy preocupada mientras amu se sentaba-

-De que trata-

-susede que le prometi a una amiga que iria con ella de vacaciones una semana.....pero no puedo, haci que te queria pedir que fueras en mi lugar-

-claro- poniendo una cara de duda-¿A dónde?-

-a nagoya –

-al mar...iremos en avión 'cierto?-

-si..de hecho en primera clase.....pero también ira su hijo mayor-

-no importa-

-iremos a la Playa en avión- dijeron suu, Miki y ran bailando de alegría-

-amu-chan..que suerte no- dijo dia muy alegre

- claro-

-bueno..partes mañana-

-si.. voy a avisarles a los chicos-

_-pensar que esto solo es para que lo conosca-_

+++++++++Mientras en el cuarto de amu++++++++++

-Ah..¡no se que ropa debo empacar!-

-Un traje de baño, ropá ligera, protector solar, unos lentes de sol, el humpty lock, tu celular y nosotras - dijo ran muy entusiasmada –

-si pero también su cepillo dental y una toalla- dijo Miki llevando las cosas mencionadas-

-si-dijo amu muy feliz – a tengo que avísale a mis amigos-llamando a nagihiko-hola nagihiko-

-hola amu - chan-

-eto te queria avisar ue me voy una semana de vacaciones

-que bien.. bueno me tengo que ir-

-hai..bye-cuelga –

llama a tadase, yaya, rima y kukai y se repite la historia

-bueno chicas a dormir-

-Oyaumi-dijeron 4 charas a coro

_-me pregunto que estara haciendo ikuto-_

++++++fin del primer capitulo ++++++

Holita:

Díganme que les parece mi primer capi si tienen quejas, sugerencias o cualquier cosa díganmelo

Gracias por leer este asco de capi y perdón las faltas de ortografía y las incoherencias que escriba ¿ne?

Eto.. si esta escrito_ asi_ son pensamientos


	3. Chapter 2

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (T.T) y no consigo ningún bien lucrativo

Cap2: ¡el viaje es con Tsukiyomi Ikuto y su madre!

-ya es de día amu-chan- dijeron Miki, ran y su mientras dia solo las miraba sentada es una sillita

-Ya esta- dijo la peli-rosa ya vestida con un atuendo formado por una falda cuadriculada con negro y blanco, una blusa negra que decia "love" con blanco y en cursiva, unos zapatos negros-

-amu-chan ¿ya estas lista? –dijo su madre desde atrás de la puerta

-hai- sale amu con su maleta seguida por sus charas

Ambas desayunan y suben al auto y su madre comienza a conducir

-mama, ¿como se llama? –

-mio.. pero no me acuerdo de su apellido

-debe ser raro-

-si- dijo su madre muy seria-_uh..si se enterara de que todo es una trampa para que conozca a su prometido Tsukiyomi Ikuto..tal vez se enoje mucho_

- como se llama su hijo-

-no se, ya llegamos-

Ambas bajan del auto y sacan la maleta de cochecito negra y entran al aeropuerto y caminan hasta que ven a una señora peli -rubia que las llama

-midori-san-

-mio-san-

Corren para encontrarse y una vez que las tres ya estan sentadas la mama de amu "le explica" que ella no puede ir.

- eto y ¿tu hijo?-dijo la madre de amu

-ojala no aya escapado-dijo conmuchas gotitas la madre de ikuto y utau (QUE ERA IGUALITA A ESTA)

-eso suena como si fuese un gato callejero- dijo Miki con una gotita

-gato callejero..tal vez-dijo amu voltean a ver hacia un lado observando a ikuto acercándose

- yoru- dijeron las 4 charas a coro

-ikuto- grito amu acercándose a este

-¿amu?-dijo extrañado ikuto

-tu eres el hijo de mio-san-

-si.. tu eres la queme va a acompañar en mi tortura-

-si- dijo muy alegre

- se conocen- dijeron ambas madres a coro

-un poco- contesto amu un poco nerviosa

-bueno vámonos- dijo ikuto tomando su maleta azul

-bueno midori-san, bye-

-bye mio-san, amu-chan

-bye mama-

Todos subiero al avion... pero por alguna razonla madre de ikuto estaba en clase turista y los 2 adolecentesen primera clase sentados juntos

-eto...¿por que tu madre esta en clase turista?-dijo amu conmuchas gotitas

- Por qué me forzo a venir-

-seguramente odias el mar-

- quien te dijo eso

-lo supuse por que eres un gato-

- que mi personalidad sea un gato, no quiere decir que siempre actue como uno-

- jeje- amu rio nerviosa- _debo encontrar un tema-_

-y ¿sabias que tu madre conosia ala mia?

- no, de hecho me sorprendi al verte-

-deben tramar algo-

-¿Por qué?  
- por que sino por que me forzó a venir

- por que quera acercarse a ti-

- no ella sabe que no es de mi agrado estar con ella-

-que importa-

Amu callo dormida durante el viaje recostándose en el hombro de ikuto y este solo la miraba con dulzura (una mirada nunca vista por su madre)

++++++fin del primer capitulo ++++++

Holita:

Díganme que les parece mi segundo capi. si tienen quejas, sugerencias o cualquier cosa díganmelo

A . se me ocurrio la idea de que amu e ikuto esten comprometidos ¿Qué les parese? (claro ellos no lo saben ¬_¬ ji ji )

Gracias por leer este asco de capi y perdón las faltas de ortografía y las incoherencias que escriba ¿ne?

Eto.. si esta escrito_ asi_ son pensamientos

LE DEDICO ESTE CAPITULO A:

mijofan

Mia de Malfoy-tsukiyomi

YouseiChan001

POR SER LOS PRIMEROS EN DEJAR REVIEWS


	4. Chapter 3

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (T.T) y no consigo ningún bien lucrativo

Cap3: ¡lesion!

Amu callo dormida durante el viaje recostándose en el hombro de ikuto y este solo la miraba con dulzura (una mirada nunca vista por su madre)

+++++++mientras tanto la mama de amu+++++++

Mama de amu POV

-como es posible.. yo he engañado a mi hija por 13 años. Escondiendole su compromiso. Se ve que ikuto y ella son opuestos. Tal vez deba anularlo...pero es imposible, pues fue la ultima voluntad de aruto-kun...tal vez si combenzo a papa.. imposible. El fue el dela idea. Tal vez se entiendan.n////n ahora que lo pienso es bastante guapo. Tal vez amu lo acepte...

Fin de midori POV

++++++++Mientras tantoto los amigos de amu+++++++++

-yo también quiero ir a Nagoya- dijo cierta peli-naranja asiendo berrinche-

-Yuiki-san-dijo tadase regalando una sonrisa-vamos todos a Nagoya-

El grupo de chicos (yaya, kairi, nagihiko, tadase, rima y kukai) dieron un grito de afirmación

-vamos mañana- dijo un chico peli-azul sonriente

-ok-gritaron todos a coro

++++++++mientras en el avion a Nagoya+++++++++++

Ikuto POV

-como puede ser posible que se duerma-suspiro-de verdad es una niña aun.....pero es tan linda-

-amu-chan es muy linda ¿verdad?-me dijo dia saliendo del bolsillo donde descansaban las 4 charas

-si-dije antes de sentir la presencia de un huevo x

-amu-dije moviendo ala chica que estaba a mi lado. Esta solo despertó y al verme tan cerca se sonrojo-jaja. Eto hay un huevo x –dije entre risas

-es verdad-me dijo amu todavía roja

-vamos-le dije mientras la alaba de la mano

-hai-dijo mientras correspondía mi agarre

Ambos salimos corriendo hasta que entramos al lugar donde se colócale equipaje. nos transformamos con yoru y dia y salimos en la búsqueda de este (el cual ya había provocado que toda la gente en el avión menos el piloto y el copiloto)lo localisamos y lo regresamos alanormalidad, pero a amu se le torsio el tobillo por eso lecoatada un poco caminar. Haci que simplemente la tome en brazos y me dirigi a nuestros lugares a esperar a que los charas trajeran el botiquín

Fin de ikuto POV

Amu POV

-estoy bien-le repondi a ikuto y este simplemente me ignoro-suspiro-estoy bien

-oh.. cres poder caminar con tu tobillo asi-me respondio con su voz llena de sarcasmo

-sht-repondi en signo de aceptación mientras ikuto me vendaba el tobillo

-bueno, ya esta.-dijo ikuto mientrasme soltaba el tobillo

-gracias-le repondi un poco roja

-no fue nada- dijo mientras se recostaba en el asiento

El resto del viaje fue silensioso y ninguno de los 7 hablo (contado a los charas) bajamos del avion como si nada mientras yo trataba de disimular el dolor con una sonrisa

-baka- me dijo ikuto dando me un golpe en la frente con su dedo

-tu –le respondi antes de enseñarle la lengua

-oh-respondió ikuto con mucho sarcasmo

La medre de ikuto nos veía con muchas gotitas

-bueno vámonos-dije con mi actitud cool y atrevida

- baka, cres que vas a poderlo disimular actuando "Haci"- me respondio algo molesto

-de que hablas ikuto- dije dándole la espalda

-si te giras tendrás que moverlo y si lo mueves asi te va a doler-dijo muy irónico

-¿de que hablas?-le respondi volteando a verlo y acercándome a el como si nada

-tal vez no es tan grave..pero se va a agravar si lo fuerzas asi, al menos deberias dejarlo en reposo hoy- me respondió ikuto muy serio

-hai- dije mientras le sonreia

-bueno, entonses no hagas movimientos bruscos ¿si?- me respondio en un tono amigable

-hai- le respondi

Le madre de este solo nos veia

Fin de amu POV

++++++fin del tercer capitulo++++++

**Holita:**

Les quiero pedir su opinión sobre mi capi. Y tambien de un idea:

De hecho tengo pensado que se alargue el viaje un mes

Eto.. si esta escrito_ asi_ son pensamientos

Le doy mi grasias y le dedico el capi a:

Mia de Malfoy-tsukiyomi por sus consejos (los cuales me ayudaron mucho) y ella sugirió lo de los POV s

le dedico el capi a todos los que dejan reviews, y gracias sus reviews me dan inspiracion..

matane


	5. Chapter 4

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (T.T) y no consigo ningún bien lucrativo

Cap 4: ¡lesion parte II !

Amu POV

Le madre de ikuto nos veia extrañada una y otra vez mientras íbamos camino al hotel. Pues ikuto y yo nos pasamos todo el viaje peleando por "tonterías"

-¿ne? Amu-san, ¿ te llevas bien con utau-san –me dijo la madre de ikuto muy alegre

- bueno- dije yo con una gotita- a veces.... ¿Cuándo no se queja por que a veces hablo con ikuto. Se pone muy celosa en ese aspecto. –yo simplemente sonrei y dije- pero sin embargo es mi mejor amiga- otra vez con una gotita- mientras no se trate de ikuto

-es haci de celosa- me dijo ikuto con muchas gotitas

-si pero es una buena chica- dije sonriendo ampliamente

- hasta que lo reconosio- me dijeron Miki, ran y su muy felices

- vamos amu ya lo sabia... haci que no hay problema- me dijo dia con su sonrisa de siempre

- antatachi (ustedes) – dije muy cabreada

- amu- chan esta enojada- me dijeron mis tres primeras charas

-la voy a matar- dije sin dudarlo dos veses. La madre de ikuto solo me veia hablar sola un poco preocupada

-vamos amu-chan; solo estan jugando- me dijo dia muy tranquila

- amu- me susurro ikuto al oido

-¿Qué- le pregunte molesta ¬¬*

-todos estan viendo como gritas sola- me dijo mientras yo observa como la gente me veía y me sonrojaba cada vez mas

-jajajajaja- rio ikuto sin parar

Yo simplemente lo ignore mientras paraba un taxi para ir al hotel "rey del mar"

_Durante todo el viaje nadie hablo.. (ni mis molestas charas) todo fue perfecto silencio total. Ideal para evitar pensar en la chica que te matara si se entera y pensar en mi hermoso novio que amo.. pense esto ultimo muy detenidamente.... amor pense _

_- ¿que es el amor?. ¿lo que siento por tadase es amor? ¿yo realmente lo amo?- fue lo ultimo que pense antes de baja rdel taxi amrillo por la llegada al hotel "rey del mar"_

Fin de amu POV

Ikuto POV

-hermoso- dijo amu mientras observaba el hotel 5 estrellas que teniamos en frente. Era azul mar. Bello de verdad .era gigantesco. Como un palacio de un rey.

-eres una niña te emocionas por cualquier cosa-dije en tono de burla

-la presencia de un huevo x-dijeron los 5 charas

-vamos- dijo amu antes de darle sus maletas a mi madre y salir corriendo

-toma-le dije a mi madre entregandole las maletas para salir corriendo tras amu- _que tonta si corre asi su tobillo empeorara-_pense muy preocupado.

Cuando llege al lugar donde estába el huevo x vi como amu lo regreso ala normalidad.. pero Lugo callo por que ya nisiquiera se podia poner en pie por su lesion

- te dije que ni hicieras movimientos bruscos- le dije muy preocupado mientras la tomaba en brasos

-perdon- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que me la llevara en brazos al hotel

++++++fin del tercer capitulo++++++

**Holita:**

Les quiero pedir su opinión sobre mi capi.

Eto.. si esta escrito_ asi_ son pensamientos

Le doy mi grasias y le dedico el capi a todos los que me dejan reviews

matane


	6. Chapter 5

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (T.T) y no consigo ningún bien lucrativo

Eto.. si esta escrito_ asi_ son pensamientos

Cap 5: ¡misma habitacion!

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde estába el huevo x ikuto como amu lo regreso ala normalidad.. pero Lugo callo por que ya nisiquiera se podia poner en pie por su lesion

- Te dije que ni hicieras movimientos bruscos- le dijo muy preocupado mientras la tomaba en brasos

-Perdon- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que la llevara en brazos al hotel

Al llegar ala entrada del hotel la madre de ikuto los nos vio y se dirigio hacia ellos (ignorando que que ikuto llevaba a a amu en brazos)

- Chicos ....van a compartir habitación- dijo la madre de ikuto mientra amu se ponia en pie y se quejaba-

-Midori-san, por que debo compartir habitación con el-dijo mientras señalaba a ikuto como cosa

-Por que algien tiene que ver que no se escape y yo tengo que verme con mis amigas- la madre de ikuto se fue después de darles la llave de su alcoba-

Amu POV

-Bueno, vamos- dije con mi actitud cool & atrevida aunque me moria de nervios

Ambos subimos y llegamos rapidamente (pues era el segundo piso)

-Nuestra habitación es la 241- dije ikuto buscando nuestra habitación

-Ok-dije con una mi yo exterior pero de pronto el dolor me punzo horriblemente y cai al piso de rodillas

- Ves no puedes caminar sola mucho tiempo- dijo ikuto mientras me ofrecia su mano. Yo la tome y me tomo en brazos y entramos a nuestro cuarto de hotel ( que en realidad era un cuarto con 2 camas, 2 baños y una televisión)me recosto en mi cama y fue por el botiquín otra vez

- Amu- chan ¿estas bien?- dijo su mientras observa mi tobillo que estaba muy inflamado

-Estoy bien- dije e intente pararme.. ¬¬U pero cai enseguida. Solo me volvi a recostar y mire la ventana hasta que ikuto regreso con el botiquín en manos.

-Hoy te vas a quedar en cama TODO el dia para que se te cure el tobillo- dijo mientras se sentaba en mi cama

-Pero vine a divertirme- dije haciendo un par de pucheros mientras ikuto se preparaba para vendarme el tobillo

- Te va a arder- me dijo antes de ponerme alcohol en la herida y luego ponerle un ungüento para desinflamar el tobilo y luego me vendo

-Gracias- le dije un poco roja

-Ah, no fue nada- me dijo y luego se fue por un balcon que habia en el cuarto

-De verdad es un gato callejero- dije antes de caer dormida en micama que era la mas cercana ala puerta. Pues la de ikuto estaba pegada ala pared. El balcon estaba entre las dos camas. Era una bella vista. Pero yo estaba cansada haci que dormi.

Al dia sigiente desperte pero no crei que me llebaria semejante sorpresa

- ¡¡¡ikuto!!!!!- grite pues este estaba en MI cama, abrasándome de la cintura.

- ¿Qué?- dijo este despertando

- Que haces en MI cama- dije gritandole al chico que estaba en MI cama

-Haces mucho ruido en las mañanas-dijo sentándose en mi cama

-Suficiente- dije tomando una toalla- Miki escoge mi ropa-le dije a Miki mientras me iba al baño

Fin de amu POV

-Bueno-dijo Miki mientras sacaba la ropa de amu

- ¡listo!- dijo mientras tomaba la ropa y la llebaba al baño

-Gracias- dijo amu tomando su ropa

10 minutos después

-Lista- dijo mientras salia del baño vestida con las prendas que habia escojido Miki. Que eran una falda cuadriculada con cuadros negros y azul zafiro. Una blusa azul con el simbolo de espada negro. Unas botas largas que le llegaban hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas que tenia unas cadenas con un trevol, un corazon, el simbolo del diamante y el de espada. Llebaba cabello suelto con una diadema negra con el simbolo de la espada azul.

Amu se sentó en su cama y se colgo la una bolsa parecida ala que le habian regalado los guardianes pero era azul zafiro

-vamos chicas- dijo amu y las 4 charas la sigieron

Ella salio y frente se encontro a nagihiko

-amu-chan-dijo este mientras le sonreia

-hola nagihiko ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo amu mientras sus charas jugaban a su alrededor

- venimos de vacaciones con yaya, kukai, tadase, rima y yo- dijo nagiko muy sonriente

++++++fin del quinto capitulo++++++

**Holita:**

**PERDON POR LA DEMORA (es que la inspiración se fue de vacaciones)**

Les quiero pedir su opinión sobre mi capi. Le doy mil grasias y le dedico el capi a todos los que me dejan reviews

Y les quiero preguntar ¿Cómo quieren que se enteren de que estan comprometidos? ¿juntos o separados?

Dejen reviews

Eto... si quieren leer un fic de naruto yaoi o conocen a algien que lo quiera leer comentenle sobre el fic de mi onee-samase llama "MI QUERIDO ANGEL"

Bueno matane


	7. Chapter 6

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (T.T) y no consigo ningún bien lucrativo

Eto.. si esta escrito_ asi_ son pensamientos

Cap 6: siempre

-hola nagihiko ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo amu mientras sus charas jugaban a su alrededor

- venimos de vacaciones con yaya, kukai, tadase, rima y yo- dijo nagihiko muy sonriente

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto nagihiko muy curioso

-Al parque-dijo sonriente

-Te acompaño-dijo este mientras sonreia

En esto rima salio del cuarto viando a amu

- ¡Amu!-grito esta

-Sh, no grites-dijo

-Ok- dijo esta

-Rima-chan ¿quieres ir con nosotros al parque?-

-Si-

Los tres llegaron rapido al parque. Se sentaron a esperar en lo que nagihiko trajera los helados (2 de vainilla y uno de chocolate)

-Amu, ¿tu sabor favorito es la vainilla o el chocolate?-dijo rima

-Chocolate ¿Por qué preguntas?-

- Solo curiosidad,. Mira ya llega nagihiko con los helados-dijo rima muy feliz

-si-

los tres comieron sus helados y luego regresaron al hotel

-amu-chan, te parese si a eso de las 12 (ya que eran las 10) tomamos algo TODOS

-si- dijo amu preguntandose por que dijo todos.

Ella sabia que nagihiko la conosia muy bien por eso se preguntaba por que puso énfasis en TODOS. amu mejor dejo el tema y creyo que solo era su imaginación y entro al cuarto.

-¡faltan dos horas!-dijo amu acostada en su cama

-¿para que?-dijo ikuto que estaba acostado a un lado suyo. Amu solo se sonrojo violentamente.

-no te importa-dijo parandose y volteando al lado contrario a ikuto

-una cita con el mini-rey-

-ya te dije que no te importa-dijo muy enojada mientras salia del cuarto y daba un portaso que provco que todos los del cuarto de enfrente (tadase, nagihiko, rima, kukai y yaya) brincaran

-amu-chii debe estar furiosa-dijo yaya con una gotita

-¿amu-chan?-dijo tadase sobre exaltado

-si eso les queria desir-dijo nagiko

-pero el cuarto de enfrente es para dos?-dijo tadase un poco alarmado

-no te preocupes. Dijo que vendria con una amiga de su mama y su hijo. Seguro comparte habitación con su mama- dijo kukai tomando al casi explotado tadase del hombro

-si- dio yaya muy alegre

-pero amu se oia muy enojada ¿cren que la señora la pudo hacer enojar tanto-dijo rima mientras le daba un sorbo a su te

-rima-chan- dijo nagihiko con una gotita

-pensandolo bien podria ser un niño-dijo kukai algo animado

-pero si no mal recuerdo la mama de amu me dijo que iba a ir con su amiga mio tsukiyomi-dijo rima

-tsukiyomi, hijo ¡ikuto!-dijo furioso tadase

-vamos puede que sea una coincidencia-dijo nagihiko

-tsukiyomi es un apellido extraño. Haci que seguramente es el-dijo rima aun con su te

-rima-chan- dijo nagihiko exaltado

-solo digo lo que creo-dijo esta muy tranquila- esta durmiendo en la misma habitación que tsukiyomi ikuto- dijo esto ya coma afirmación dejando su te

Mientras ikuto segia en las sombras a amu. Nadie se dio cuenta aparte de dia

-¿ikuto-san? ¿Por qué siges amu-chan?-dijo dia

-esa tonta se vino con botas para que ne se notara la lesion... ¿pero sus botas tienen un tacon muy alto? (viendo el tacon de 8 centimetros que traia amu)

-cierto –dijo dia con un gotita

-no le digas que la segimos-nya-dijo yoru hablandole a dia

-esta bien- dijo mientras se iba otra vez al lado de amu

-estubo cerca-nya-dijo yoru

-si-

+++++++++++++++++con los guardianes++++++++++++++++

-amu-chii seguro fue al parque- dijo yaya pensando

-probablemente-dijo kukai

-ese maldito gato negro-dijo tadase todavía enojado

-tranquilo el no le haria daño- dijo nagihiko

-si tiene sentimientos muy profundos hacia ella-dijo rima sonriendo para tratar de calmar ala bestia que habia invocado

-cierto.. aunque tal vez ella se termine enamorando de el-dijo kukai algo serio

-es lo mas probable... después de todo siempre tuvo confusiones en eso con ikuto y hotori-kun- dijo nagihiko explicando

- ¿y tu como lo sabes?- dijo rima un poco enojada

-cuando nos conocimos me lo conto-dijo nagihiko

Tadase se habia calmado.... pero ahora eso le preocupa. _Siempre_ era una fea malabra en ese momento. Tal vez perderia algo que sabia que nunca habia sido suyo en realidad

-siempre- murmuraba tadase una y otra vez algo confuso

-hotori-kun- dijo nagihiko un poco triste por su amigo- ella te escogio cierto ¿no?

-si pero en el fondo siempre lo amo-dijo tadase algo triste- la simple mension de su nombre hace que exista brillo en sus ojos-

-hotori-kun. Aun no has perdido al fin y al cabo no esta comprometidos-

-pero es la llave y el candado-

-uno debe luchar por lo que quiere hasta el momento de la verdad –

Cierto- dijo tadase ya mas alegre- debemos ver a aum-chan ¿no?

-si- _pero ella realmentepuede escoger... por que al final tu nunca la has besado ¿cierto?_

++-++++fin del sexto capitulo++++++

**Holita:**

Les quiero pedir su opinión sobre mi capi. Le doy mil grasias y le dedico el capi a todos los que me dejan reviews

Dejen reviews

Eto... si quieren leer un fic de naruto yaoi o conocen a algien que lo quiera leer comentenle sobre el fic de mi onee-sama se llama "MI QUERIDO ANGEL"

Bueno matane


	8. Chapter 7

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (T.T) y no consigo ningún bien lucrativo

ETO.. SI ESTA ESCRITO_ ASI_ SON PENSAMIENTOS

Cap 7: primer beso

-si pero en el fondo siempre lo amo-dijo tadase algo triste- la simple mension de su nombre hace que exista brillo en sus ojos-

-hotori-kun. Aun no has perdido al fin y al cabo no esta comprometidos-

-pero es la llave y el candado-

-uno debe luchar por lo que quiere hasta el momento de la verdad –

Cierto- dijo tadase ya mas alegre- debemos ver a amu-chan ¿no?

-si- _pero ella realmente lo puede escoger... por que al final tu nunca la has besado ¿cierto?_

-ne, ne. ¿busquemos a amu-chan?- dijo yaya muy entusiasmada

-debe de estar en el parque de enfrente- dijo rima mientras señalaba un parque desde la ventana de la habitación

-es cierto- dijo kukai mientras se paraba- vamos

Todos asintieron felices

+++++++++++++++++++++++mientras ikuto++++++++++++++++++++++++

-vas a dejar que se vaya- dijo yoru mientras se recostaba en el hombro de ikuto

-no, la seguiremos por si acaso esa tonta se agrava el tobillo-dijo ikuto saltando del balcón de la habitación-

-¿ne? Ikuto… solo por curiosidad ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de amu?

- uh. Tan obvio soy- dijo ikuto con una gotita mientras seguía a amu por el parque en sigilo

-si-

-bueno…creo que desde el dia en que nació su tercer chara-

///flas back///

Amu corrió hacia ikuto quien sostenía el huevo de suu en sus manos. Esta lo lo cogió pero en ese momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de ikuto. Ambos se perdieron el los ojos del otro

//fin fas back// (no es exactamente lo que paso…pero es lo que recuerdo)

-oh. Bueno aunque no entiendo-con unos signos de interrogación- ¿Qué paso esa vez?

-nada-

-que importa-

-¿siguiendo a amu-chan?- pergunto sierto chara de cabello azul llamado Rizumu

- se puede decir que si- dijo ikutocon mucha insolencia

-bueno ¿Por qué?

-te lo debo decir- dijo ikuto con la misma insolencia

-por que sino les dire a los guardianes-

-se lastimo el tobillo y la estoy vigilando-

-bueno bye-

-no te atrevas a decirle a nadie-

-ok-

Rizumu se fue volando a encontrarse con el grupo

+++++++++++amu+++++++++++

-suspiro-son las 11 falta una hora para verme con los chicos-dijo amu caminando hasta llegar a un lugar donde estaba una baca y estaba rodeada de jardines rebosantes de flores hermosas-

-es muy bello-dijo miki mientras comenzaba a dibujar el paisaje

-es cierto- afirmo suu

-perfecto para jugar- animo ran

-cierto-reafirmo suu

-siento la presencia de un huevo x- dijo miki

-cierto-dijeron las otras dos chara

-por aquí amu-chan- guio dia

Las chacas corrieron hasta encontrase con una personalidad x rara. Pues sus ataque provocaban que la gente se besara

-oh- dijeron las 5 con una gotita

Ikuto entro en la ecena apareciendo atrás de amu,; lo que provoco que esta gritara llamando la atención de la personalidad x. provocando as que los atacaray estos se besaran.

Al principio amu se negaba y se trataba de alejar. Pero se dejo llevas y continuo el beso (aunque el efecto del ataque había pasado) se separaron por falta de aire.

Amu estaba roja por el acto anterior. Ikuto solo la veía y reia de vez en personalidad x se enfureció por ser ignorada y decidió atacarlos de nuevo. Solo que esta vez escaparon. Amu se trasformo con ran y purifico el huevo. En ese instante ikuto desaparecio escondiéndose en las sombras pues venían las antiguos guardianes de la escuela Seiyo .los cuales observaron a amu. Por este acto nagihiko vio la venda que llevaba amu en el tobillo. despues de eso regreso ala normalidad y fue con sus amigos

-amu-chan ¿Qué te paso en el tobillo? –pregunto nagihiko con curiosidad viendo el pequeño vuelto que no se notaba a simple vista por la bota.

-me lastime atrapando un huevo x- dijo mientras se sentaba en la baca y se sacaba la bota dejando ver el vendaje

- amu-dijo rima- ese vendaje esta muy bien hecho para habértelo hecho tu ¿Quién te lo hiso?-

-fue tsukiyomi ikuto?- dijo tadase muy serio

-……-

-fue el ¿cierto?-

-hai- dijo amu agachando la cabeza

- aquel con el que viniste de vacaciones e incluso compartes cuarto con el-

Amu solo asintió

-no importa- dijo tadase sonriendo

-tadase-kun-dijo amu sonriente

En las sombras ikuto solo saborea su victori

-uh..ese fue tu primer beso, ¿verdad amu?

++-++++fin del septimo capitulo++++++

**Holita:**

Les quiero pedir su opinión sobre mi capi. Le doy mil grasias y le dedico el capi a todos los que me dejan reviews

Eto.. si quieren que ponga alguna pareja tratare de hacerlo ¿ne?...

Dejen reviews


	9. Chapter 8

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (T.T). No consigo ningún bien lucrativo **

ETO.. SI ESTA ESCRITO_ ASI_ SON PENSAMIENTOS

Cap 8: supuesto primer beso

-tadase-kun-dijo amu sonriente

En las sombras ikuto solo saborea su victoria

-uh..ese fue tu primer beso, ¿verdad amu?- pensó ikuto aun sonriendo

-ustedes dos-dijo kukai refiriéndose a nagihiko y a rima- le lavaron el cerebro a tadase para que no se enojara con amu

-si se trata de ayudar a amu-chii ¡ellos haras tregua eterna!- dijo yaya brincando

-hotori - kun ¿lo harás?-pregunto nagihiko un poco preocupado

-si-respondio tadase muy serio

//flas back// (exactamente en el camino hacia el parque)

-hotori-kun ¿ a amu-chan ya le dieron su primer beso?- preguto nagihiko aunque conosia la respuesta

-no-

-la persona que le de el primer beso será muy importante para ella **AUN SI ESCOGE A OTRO-**rima le insinuó esto a tadase

-cierto ¿pero seguros que no se lo han dado?-pregunto kukai

- si- dijeron los dos a unisolo-somos sus mejores amigos

-cierto-dijo kukai con una gotita

-aun si escoge a otro-se repitió tadase

//fin flas back//

En ese instante tadase beso a amu. Esta solo lo miro.

Nagihiko y rima se habían dado cuenta de que ikuto los obsevava. Y no dejada de mostrar su sonrisa de victoria aun que tadase le estaba dando su SUPUESTO PRIMER BESO. Nagihiko y rima supusieron que el primer beso había sido de el. Ambos callaron.

**Ikuto P****OV**

_-no fue nada comparado con el mio_

_//flas back//_

_Al principio amu se negaba y se trataba de alejar. Pero se dejo llevas y continuo el beso rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos. Yo la tome por la separamos por falta de aire._

_//fin flas back//_

_-vamos- le dije a yoru_

_-si ¿pero no la hibas a vigilar?-dijo yoru _

_-si. Pero ya notaron mi presencia_

_-ok-_

**Fin de ikuto POV**

Amu y tadase se separaron. Tadase estaba rojo a mas no poder. Pero amu solo tenia un leve sonrojo que aumento al momento de tocarse los labios. (pues recordó el beso con ikuto). Todos vieron esta reacion creyeron que fue por que tadase la beso.

-les parece si vamos al centro comercial-dijo tadase tratando de romper el silencio

-si- respondieron todos

El dia paso rápido y todos se divirtieron

En la noche jugaron un juego de mesa en el cuarto de sus amigos nagihiko ganaba una ronda y rima otra

- me tengo que ir-dijo amu un poco triste

-bye-respondieron todos mientras prosegian el juego

Amu Sali y entro a su habitación y se metió a bañar de inmediato. Hoy había sido un largo dia. Amu salió (Con una pijama naranja) se asomo por el balcón

-suspiro- son las 10-dijo una amu cansada

Amu se toco los labios y se puso totalmente roja al instante. Ikuto entro por el balcón y tomo a amu de la barbilla

-estas roja por mi beso.. o por el del mini-rey-

Ikuto la solto y entro ala habitación

-para ser tu primer beso no estuvo tan mal como esperaba-dijo ikuto con su tono burlon

Amu cerro el balcón después de entrar y se metió a su cama. Pero ikuto ya estaba durmiendo en ella

- buenas noches neko-hentai- dijo amu mientras se acomada al otro lado de la cama.

++-++++fin del octavo capitulo++++++

**Holita:**

Les quiero pedir su opinión sobre mi capi. Le doy mil grasias y le dedico el capi a todos los que me dejan reviews

Dejen reviews

Bye


	10. Chapter 9

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (T.T). No consigo ningún bien lucrativo **

ETO.. SI ESTA ESCRITO_ ASI_ SON PENSAMIENTOS

Cap 9:

- buenas noches neko-hentai- dijo amu mientras se acomoda al otro lado de la cama.

Al día siguiente ambos despertaron abrazados

Despertó amu abrazando a ikuto. Esta lo soltó iba aparar para prepararse para ir ala playa con sus amigos. Pero ikuto la tenía abrazada de la cintura. Amu se volteo e intento zafase de las manos de ikuto. Pero este la atrajo mas hacia el

-¿donde cres que vas?-dijo iuto con su tono vuelos

-a prepararme para ir con mis amigos-dijo amu enojada e intento parase pero no lo logro

-esta bien-dijo mientras la soltaba

Ambos se pararon. Amu saco una falda blanca y una blusa azul cielo. Tomo una bolsa pequeña y guardo en esta bloqueador, una toalla y su traje de baño. Se metió a bañar en la bucha frente a su cama .ikuto hizo lo mismo pero el llevaba una mochila negra

30 minutos mas tarde ikuto estaba listo para irse. Y amu apenas se estaba acabando de peinar

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo amu mientras volteaba a vera ikuto

-mh..¿tanto te interesa?-dijo icuto con su tono irónico

-no……..solo curiosidad-dijo amu

-ala playa contigo-dijo ikuto

-¿Qué?-grito amu

-tenemos que vigilarlas-nya- dijo yoru asomándose por el hombro de ikuto

-bueno-dijo amu con resignación-vamos-dijo regalándole una sonrisa a ikuto

En ese momento sus amigos también iban saliendo. Y no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al ver a ikuto

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-pregunto tadase muy serio

-nos va a acompañar para vigilarnos por orden de su mama-dijo amu con una gotita al ver como tadase miraba furioso a ikuto y este solo le regalaba una sonrisa burlona

-¿desde cuando haces lo que tu madre dice?-dijo tadase furioso

-desde me pide cosas para mi interés-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar

-ikuto-dijo amu mientras corría pera estar al lado suyo-promete que no harás nada

-no prometo nada-dijo ikuto con su tono irónico

-ikuto-dijo esta en forma de reproche-

-esta bien.. pero con una condición

-¿Cuál?

-que … dijo ikuto mientras le susurraba al oído

-no-

-entonces no prometo nada-

-esta bien-

-¿Cuál era la condición?- pregunto miki dudosa

-que tuvieran una cita –nya

-oh-

-¿Cuándo?-dijo amu

-veamos… hoy es miércoles… el sábado

-bueno-dijo amu con resignación

-y...-dijo ikuto

-¿qué?-dijo amu pensando que mas le podría pedir

-que me dejes dormir contigo SIEMPRE que quiera-

-esta bien-_aunque no es mucha molestia_

-ok-dijo ikuto mientras se paraba para esperar al grupo de niños. Se sento y tomo a amu en brazos y la sentaba en una baca que había en el hotel

-¿Qué haces?-dijo amu mientras ikuto le quitaba la bota del tobillo lastimado

-te cambio el vendaje.. pues no se a recuperado por que alguien no hace otra cosa que movimientos bruscos-dijo mientas sacaba un vendaje de su mochila

-jeje.

-¿Por qué traías los vendajes?

-esperaba que te lo lastimaras mas para tomarte en brazos como la ultima vez-dijo mientras todos sus amigos se reunían alrededor suyo

-vámonos ya- se quejaba yaya

-cierto-dijo kukai

Todos se encaminaron al viaje. Nagihiko y rima iban caminando mientras hablaban. Kukai y yaya iban platicando. Amu e ikuto platicaban. Tadase solo miraba. Y de ves en cuando trataba de entrar en la conversación de los anteriores. pero siempre era ignorado.

-llegamos- rito yaya

Todos se cambiaron

Amu llevaba un taje de baño de dos piezas negras. Rima llebava un traje naranja de una pieza. Yaya llevaba un traje igual pero rosa.

Los chicos llevan un short hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Ikuto llebava uno negro. Tadase uno verde. Kukai uno azul

Todos se metieron a nadar menos amu e ikuto

-le tienes miedo al agua- dijo ikuto con su tono burlon-o acaso no sabes nadar

-claro que se nadar-dijo muy enojada

-y por que no vas a nadar- dijo ikuto fingiendo que no le importaba

-por que con el tobillo haci-dijo amu un poco deprimida- y tu

-me gusta mas verlo que nadar en el-

-Oh-dijo amu muy sorprendida

-amu-chii jugemos voleiboll de playa-dijo yaya bricando

Hai-dijo amu

Jugaron un rato por equipos:

Equipo 1: amu, rima y nagihiko

Equipo 2: rima tadase, yaya y kukai

El partido fue largo y entretenido

Todos jugaron hasta las 2 de la tarde. Luego de esto hicieron competencias de natación. Ikuto no participo en ninguna de estas actividades porque "no debía hacer nada"

-vamos Ikuto juega con nosotros-dijo amu my alegre

-no debo hacer nada ¿cierto?-dijo Ikuto algo serio

-¡no me refería a eso! Sino que no intentaras molestar a tadase-kun-dijo amu un poco ruborizada por lo que acababa de decir.

-oh..solo al mini-rey-dijo en tono sarcástico mientras tomaba a amu de la barbilla-y a ti

-Ikuto… -dijo esta en forma de suplica

Este la solto y se paro para disponerse a irse

-¿A Dónde vas?-pregunto amu curiosa

-a dar un paseo- dijo esto y se desapareció en las sombras.

Amu sabia que Ikuto se había enojado con ella. Pero ¿Por qué?

-seguramente se enoja por algún comentario-dijo rima desde atrás

-no se preocupen SOLO ES UN GATO CALLEJERO- dijo Tadase algo enojado por su presencia

-voy a buscarlo-dijo Amu preocupada para irse corriendo

-creo que amu-chan sigue confundida con sus sentimientos-murmuro Nagihiko

-cierto-afirmo Rima seria al igual que Nagihiko

-sigamos jugando-dijo yaya en forma de queja

-amu-chan-murmuro Tadase algo decepcionado

-vamos a jugar en lo que regresa Hinamori-afirmo Kukai

-si-asintieron todos y haci comenzó otro partido de voleibol

+++++++++mientras tanto Ikuto y amu ++++++++++

Conversaban comiendo un helado en otro lado de la playa

-¿Por qué te fuiste?-pregunto amu comiendo su helado de chocolate

-por que quise-dijo aun enojado

-vamos-dijo halándolo de la muñeca

-no crees que se enoje TU NOVIO por mi presencia-dijo ikutomolesto

-no creo-dijo algo dudosa.

-no planeo regresar allí-dijo Ikuto notoriamente enojado

-bueno.. déjame les aviso que no vamos a regresar-dijo sacando su teléfono

-¿no vas a regresar?-dijo Ikuto dudoso

-no sin ti-dijo amu mientras buscaba el numero de Nagihiko

-¿Por qué no regresas con tus amigos?-dijo aun mas curioso

-por que vine contigo ¿cierto?-dijo amu comenzando a llamar-hola

-¿amu-chan?-dijo Nagihiko desde el otro extremo de la línea

-no vamos a regresar. Les aviso para que le digan alas chicas y a Yoru que vengan al hotel-

-hai

++-++++fin del octavo capitulo++++++

**Holita:**

Les quiero pedir su opinión sobre mi capi. Le doy mil gracias y le dedico el capi a todos los que me dejan reviews

Dejen reviews

Bye


	11. Chapter 10

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (T.T). No consigo ningún bien lucrativo **

ETO.. SI ESTA ESCRITO_ ASI_ SON PENSAMIENTOS

Capitulo 10: inicio de la confusión I

-¿Por qué no regresas con tus amigos?-dijo aun más curioso

-por que vine contigo ¿cierto?-dijo amu comenzando a llamar-hola

-¿amu-chan?-dijo Nagihiko desde el otro extremo de la línea

-no vamos a regresar. Les aviso para que le digan alas chicas y a Yoru que vengan al hotel-

-hai-respondió Nagihiko desde el otro lado de la línea-bueno ya les aviso amu-chan. Bye-

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Tadase colmado de curiosidad

-un encargo-respondió Nagihiko

-fue amu ¿verdad?- le dijo rima de tal manera que solo el la escuchara

-hai-dijo el peli azul- Rizumu diles a las charas de amu y a Yoru que vayan al hotel

-hai...¿Pero no crees que se puedan quedar a jugar mas tiempo?

-depende de amu-chan-dijo Nagihiko-pero tal vez quiera

-si-

Nagihiko comenzó la llamada y poco tiempo después respondieron

-bueno-dijo amu desde el otro lado de la línea

-eto... () amu-chan… crees que tu charas puedan quedarse a jugar mas tiempo

-si...Pero no es mucha molestia-dijo amu algo preocupada

-No-respondió Nagihiko alegre y amable como siempre}

-ok-

Colgaron y amu siguió su caminata (pues Ikuto ya se había ido)

amu POV

-_uh…que bueno que ya se fue ese neko-gentai- _pensé a para tratar de calmar mis pensamientos

Me pase el dedo por los labios y sentí como mis mejillas se calentaban

-te sonrojaste por mi beso-pregunto sarcásticamente Ikuto

-claro que no-dije con mi actitud cool y atrevida

-oh…Averigüémoslo-dijo Ikuto antes de besarme.

Me fue difícil resistir la tentación de corresponder el beso. Gracias a esto evite ruborizarme. (Aunque tenia un sonrojo casi invisible) claro que seguramente Ikuto se dio cuenta pues tenia uno sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro-nos vemos-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

Yo seguí caminado hasta que llegue ala banca que estaba rodeada de flores exóticas de la última vez. Me senté y comencé a pensar.

-_mi primer beso.. y mi primer supuesto beso-pensé esto y empecé a recordar todos los maravillosos que pase con cada uno de ellos. Pero... Yo había tenido mas recuerdos con Tadase… Pero cada momento con Ikuto sentía que era mil veces mejor que todos los de Tadase juntos._

_Decidí pensar en otra cosa pues esto me confundía cada vez mas… tal vez era el comienzo de una gran confusión._

_Comencé a pensar en que este domingo seria mi último día aquí pero en mi mente no pude evitar pensar en mi cita con Ikuto seria este sábado. Luego decidí evitar también pensar en eso. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo de nuevo con mi mente en blanco. Pero justo cuando estaba apunto de anochecer vi a los chicos dirigirse al hotel. Se sorprendieron mucho al verme sola_

_- no estabas con Ikuto-pregunto yaya llena de curiosidad_

_-no el se fue 30 minutos después-dije con una gotita al ver a yaya _

-oh... pero amu-chii. Te fuiste alas tres de la playa y son la 7-dijo yaya un poco confusa-estuviste 3 horas y media sola aquí

-se me fue el tiempo pensando- dije algo preocupada al ver la mirada asesina de yaya

-amu-chii…. Te fuiste y nos dejaste solos solo para pensar.-dijo yaya muy enojada-no fue tan divertido sin amu-chii-dijo yaya llorando

-pero no te habías dado cuenta de su ausencia hasta que la viste-dijo rima en un tono acusador

-bueno. No importa- dije con unas cuantas gotitas

-les parece si cenamos todos juntos-dijo Tadase sonriendo

-si-dijimos a unisonó

Todos cenamos y después nos fuimos a dormir. Pues mañana teníamos que hacistir a un baile de antifaces organizado por el dueño del hotel. También habría concursos. Empezaría alas 7 pm y debíamos descansar pues debíamos ir a comprar los vestidos y otras cosas.

Fin de amu POV

+++++++++++++++++fin de este capi++++++++++

Hola:

Les quería agradecer a todos los que leen mi historia y de manera especial a los que dejan reviews. Espero que les guste la idea. Buenos nos leemos en el otro capi. A i por cierto el capi anterior se llamaba playa.

Sayonara


	12. Chapter 11

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (T.T). No consigo ningún bien lucrativo **

ETO.. SI ESTA ESCRITO_ ASI_ SON PENSAMIENTOS

Capitulo 11: un encuentro en la oscuridad

Amu POV

Todos cenamos y después nos fuimos a dormir. Pues mañana teníamos que asistir a un baile de antifaces organizado por el dueño del hotel. También habría concursos. Empezaría alas 7 pm y debíamos descansar pues debíamos ir a comprar los vestidos y otras cosas.

Fin de amu POV

+++++++++++Al día siguiente+++++++++

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto amu después de bostezar. Le sorprendió mucho que estuviera sola. Por que Ikuto debería haber dormido con ella

-las 10 amu-chan

-¡¿Qué?!-grito alarmada-quede de verme con rima alas 10:30-

-amu-chan-dijo Miki con una gotita al ver que se preparaba a una velocidad increíble

-listo- dijo 25 minutos después. Bajo rápidamente y se encontró con rima la cual llevaba un vestido azul sencillo.

-llegaste a tiempo-dijo rima

-hai, vamos-dijo esta para que empezar a dirigirse en el centro comercial

++++++++++++++++++++++mientras tanto Ikuto++++++++++++++

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo con mucha indiferencia a su madre

-por que te niegas a reconocerlo-dijo la medre frustrada

-yo nunca dije que quería comprometerme con quien sabe quien-dijo Ikuto ya bastante enojado

-pero fue la ultima voluntad de tu padre antes de irse y ser asesinado por los hombres de easter

-y el se fue por es lo asesinaron-dijo aun mas enojado si es posible

-pero el se fue para cumplir su sueño-dijo la madre quejándose

-por su culpa tuve que estar en esa empresa. Gracias a que fue destruida me libere. Pero si no la hubiesen destruido que crees que seria de mi-dijo ya enfurecido

La madre solo se le quedo mirando. Pues tenia razón. Ikuto se fue dejando a su medre en la alcoba de ella. Este subió ala azotea y se recostó y empezó a observar el collar que había comprado. Era un collar que tenia un corazón, un trébol el símbolo dela espada y el diamante

-¿Por qué lo compraste?-Nya-dijo Yoru jugando con su pelota

-supongo que fue por que vi que e mini-rey le compraba una pulsera-

-pero el se lo compro hoy y tu selo compraste ayer-nya-dijo algo dudoso por lo que decía su dueño-¿vas a ir al baile de antifaces?-dijo Yoru con mucha curiosidad

-hai-dijo Ikuto con una sonrisa burlona

+++++++++++++++++mientras tanto amu y rima´++++++++++++++++

-son las 4-dijo rima con unas bolsas en la mano al igual que amu

-ya casi terminamos-dijo amu tirándose en una banca que había

-tu vestido te quedo muy bien-dijo rima sonriéndole a amu-

-el rosa le hubiera quedado mejor-dijo Ran decepcionada

-no lo creo no iba con amu-chan-dijo Miki recordando aquel vestido rosa chillante de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga

-pero nadie la hubiera reconocido-desu-dijo su que también quería que se llevara el vestido rosa

-es mejor el que yo escogí -dijo Miki quejándose pues ella había elegido el vestido y el antifaz de amu

-tienes razón-dijo amu para calmar el escándalo-el otro era muy desagradable

- cierto, no le quedaría a amu-dijo rima interviniendo en esa tonta conversación

-tienes razón-dijeron las charas de amu con una gotita al imaginarse a amu con aquel vestido

-bueno vámonos, aun nos fala encontrar los zapatos-dijo rima

-hai-

+++++++llego la hora del baile+++++++

Amu se encontraba con Nagihiko, rima y Tadase

-¿Por qué no van a venir yaya y Kukai?-pregunto amu curiosa

-dicen que no les gustan está clase de eventos formales-dijo Tadase que iba vestido con un traje blanco y llevaba un antifaz del mismo color-te queda bastante bien tu vestido amu-chan-dijo Tadase regalándole una dulce sonrisa

-hai-dijo amu sonrojada

-amu-chan que te parece el baile-pregunto Nagihiko curioso. Este iba vestido con un taje negro y una camisa blanca, llevaba un antifaz negro con algunos toque blancos-

-muy lindo...- -aunque algo aburrido

-no será por que aun no comienza el baile-dijo rima la cual iba con un vestido blanco con algo de encaje al final de este provocando un leve sonrojo por parte de Nagihiko

-cierto-dijo amu con varias gotitas

De repente en el escenario apareció un señor

-bueno. Damas y caballeros comencemos el juego de esta noche. Las damas acomódense del lado izquierdo y los caballeros del derecho. Apagaremos las luces comenzaran a bailar y en el momento en el que se prendan las luces si esta con alguien esa persona será su pareja esta noche

Rima y amu estaban juntas la luz se apago y la música sonó. Amu y rima fueron separadas y amu se tropezó pero nunca toco el suelo. Algo detuvo lo caída o alguien pues sentía una mano en su espalda se enderezo y se paro correctamente

-gracias-dijo amu y se dispuso a irse pero la persona la sujetaba por la muñeca. Esta persona la jalo hacia el. Y le susurro al oído

-siempre te tropiezas ¿cierto?-pregunto Ikuto en tono de burla

-¡Ikuto!-grito amu

En ese momento la luz se prendió dejando ver el rostro de Ikuto cubierto por un antifaz negro del mismo color que toda su ropa

-las parejas serán estas-dicho esto los camareros guiaron a cada pareja a una mesa para que el baile se repitiera para la gente que había quedado sin pareja

Nagihiko y rima habían quedado juntos. Estaban sentados del otro extremo por lo que solo podían observar a amu e Ikuto de lejos.

-¿el mini-rey te ha obsequiado algo?-pregunto Ikuto algo serio

-no ¿Por qué lo preguntas-

-nada en especial-dicho esto voltea a ver a amu

-yo creí que no vendrías-dijo amu algo alegre

-no iba a venir-dijo volteando a ver a Tadase el cual la mandaba miradas asesinas, pues este estaba asentado con su novia

-no creí que te encontraría en este juego-dijo amu algo seria

-digamos que fue un encuentro en la oscuridad-dijo Ikuto observando a amu

+++++++++++++++++fin de este capi++++++++++

Hola:

Aquí les traigo este capitulo. Se que me dilata mucho pero no tenia inspiración.

Le agradezco a Mia de Malfoy-Tsukiyomi ya que me ayudo a hacer los detalles del baile

Le dedico este capitulo a todos los que han leído esta pésima historia hasta ahora

Dejen reviews


	13. Chapter 12

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (T.T). No consigo ningún bien lucrativo **

ETO.. SI ESTA ESCRITO_ ASI_ SON PENSAMIENTOS

Capitulo 12: un encuentro en la oscuridad II

-digamos que fue un encuentro en la oscuridad-dijo Ikuto observando a amu

-uh.. Un encuentro en la oscuridad.. en jueves -dijo amu riendo un poco por la ultima frase

-si, las cosas buenas pasan en jueves- asintió Ikuto; que no podía estar más de acuerdo

-amu, ven un momento por aquí- dijo Ikuto señalando un balcón

-si- asintió la chica

++++++++++ ya en el balcón donde nadie los podía ver+++++++++

-amu, cierra los ojos- ordeno Ikuto

-¿para que?-pregunto amu dudosa

-tu solo ciérralos- ordeno el neko

Cuando amu los cerró Ikuto le coloco el collar en el cuello y luego la beso rápida pero dulcemente

-Ikuto-murmuro amu observando el collar de plata con los 4 colgantes

-es un regalo-admitió

-¿Por qué?-pregunto amu confusa

-por que.. –no continuo- por que quise-mintió

-oh, bueno. Gracias-dijo am sonriendo y colocándose de puntitas para besar la mejilla de Ikuto, pero este se movió y el beso se volvió en beso apasionado

-pervertida-dijo Ikuto

-pe, pe, pe, pe, pero, tu te moviste-dijo muy sonrojada

-tu me besaste pequeña pervertida-

Amu se callo y lo observo más que sonrojada

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja-rio Ikuto

Amu solo lo miro

-ahora regresemos-indico Ikuto con una triunfal sonrisa

amu se adelanto y entro rápidamente

El dueño hablo

-ahora un ultimo juego para los que quieran cambiar su pareja, un concurso par ver que tanto la conocen, a aquel o aquella que quieren-dijo entusiasmado el dueño

Ikuto, amu y Tadase concursaron.

El juego eran 3 fases, la primera era reconocer la mano de le o la chica. Tadase lo intento primero y escogió la 6° … Mientras Ikuto escogió la 1° y en la hora de la verdad Ikuto gano. En la 2° era preguntas sobre la chica e Ikuto volvió a ganar; no por nada pasaba casi todas las noches con ella. El 3° y la ultima oportunidad de Tadase, era adivinar quien le había dado su primer beso; Tadase empezó y dijo orgulloso

-yo fui-

Pero antes de que amu lo negase Ikuto agrego

-yo te bese primero-

Amu solo se sonrojo y asintió.

No podía ser, Ikuto le había ganado 3-0. Y el era su novio desde hacia un año o mas.

- vamos a sentarnos amu-dijo Ikuto ofreciendo un brazo que amu tomo

-si-

-alto, amu-chan toma- dijo Tadase dándole una pulsera

-gracias- dijo tomándola y guardándola en su bolsa negra

Tadase se quedo perplejo, pues ni siquiera la había vista, pero lo que lo dejo mas sorprendido fue el collar que llevaba, seguro Ikuto se lo había dado y para el colmo amu tenia su mano en el acariciándolo

-amu-chan-susurro Tadase observando como su amada se iba con el ganador de esta batalla… paro no de la guerra. Ahora amu se iba con el peor enemigo de el y ella sonreía

-amu, te importaría irnos ya-dijo Ikuto bostezando

-no vámonos-dicho esto se levantaron y despidieron con la mano antes de irse a la cama de amu a dormir cómodamente. Por últimos días, pues el domingo en la mañana se iban y ella regresaría a su casa por 2 meses

++++++++++++++++++Fin+++++++++++++

Hola:

Gomen, gomen. Es que mi imaginación se escapo y fue muy difícil recuperarla, espero poder actualizar mas rápido

Les agradezco por leer mi fic y se los dedico a mis lectores este capi y todo el fic, dejen reviews.

Bye


	14. Chapter 13

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen (N/A: si no seria purisisisisisimo amuto; y Tadase ya se hubiera suicidado por amu ;D ). No consigo ningún bien lucrativo **

ETO.. SI ESTA ESCRITO_ ASI _ SON PENSAMIENTOS

Capitulo 13:

-amu, te importaría irnos ya-dijo Ikuto bostezando

-no vámonos-dicho esto se levantaron y despidieron con la mano antes de irse a la cama de amu a dormir cómodamente. Por últimos días, pues el domingo en la mañana se iban y ella regresaría a su casa por 2 meses

-amu-chan-susurro Tadase observando como su amada se iba con el ganador de esta batalla… pero no de la guerra. Ahora amu se iba con el peor enemigo de el y ella sonreía

De camino al cuarto, ikuto se encontro con su madre.

-hijo-saludo su madre-hijo, debemos hablar de el asunto pendiente-

-no, yo no quiero ir a hablar de ese estupido asunto-dijo ikuto exaperado

-pero ikuto-nurmuro mio-es importante

-tsk-murmuro para seguir a su madre

**********Mientras amu************

-aprovechemos que no esta ikuto-festejo amu

Miki completo

-ni yoru-pero luego completo-yoru no es molestia........ Solo un poco fastidioso

-es lo mismo-dijeron el resto de charas

Amu, por su parte ignoro a las charas y se metio a tomar una ducha......

Amu estuvo 1 hora en la ducha......

Amu salio vestida con un pijama que concistia de un short negro, y una playeta morada de tirantes; por que hacia calor, pues estaba cerca de la playa

-y esa ropa-pregunto ikuto con una sonrisa picara

-waaa-dijo amu tan roja como un tomate

-jajajajajajajaja-se burlo ikuto

-mo-dicho esto se tapo con su sarape escondiendose de ikuto...... No estaba de humor para bromas de ikuto

-amu-dijo con una sonrisa picara-vamos adormir-completo para acostarse a dormir al lado de su amada amu. Aunque estubiera comprometido con alguna desconocida

Ikuto abrazo a amu por la cintura y la abrazo pegandola a el. Ella por su parte se pego a su pecho y se durmio rapidamente mientras ikuto la miraba fasinado

-ikuto-nya, que vas a hacer-nya-

//flash back//

-hijo....no puedo romper tu compromiso, es en honor a tu padre.....de hecho no se si recuerdes al amigo de tu padre que es fotografo de aves silvestres-

-no me interesa yo amo a alguien-grito furioso

-ikuto, mira, tu prometida no lo sabe aun, se va a enterar el lunes, y van a ir a un internado juntos junto con los amigos de ella. ella y sus amigos solo saben que tienen una beca alli.-dijo para luego subir su tono de voz-y ella debera dejar a su amado novio, va a empezar 2 de secundaria en otra escuela-

-no me importa, que se....-no pudo continuar pues una empleada los interrupio

-disculpen.... Podrian baja su tono de voz-

-ya terminamos-dijo ikuto y luego se fue

-ikuto-mumuro su madre

//fin flash back//

-ikuto-nya-dijo yoru preocupado

-nada pasara-dijo estrechando mas a amu contra el-yo no lo permitire

*********Mientras en casa de amu*********

-papa, cres que este bien-

-claro, el es un gran chico-

-claro-dijo sonriendo midori

********Mientras en un avion directo a nagoya****

-i-kun, espero que me hayas echado de menos Mi...........

*******Con amu e ikuto*********

Amu se levanto de su cama, pues para su suerte el minino se habia soltado. Repentinamente recordo el regalo de tadase.

-olvide el regalo de tadase-kun-dijo buscando en su bolsa el regalo. Que al verlo se sorprendio mucho-es una pulsera que es parecida al collar de ikuto-dijo observandola para luego dejarla en se lugar y acariciar el collar que ikuto de habia dado

-tanto te gusta-dijo ikuto jalandola hacia el y abrazandola por la cintura

-si-respondio sonrojada por que ahora ambos estaban bajo las sabanas, con ropa ligera y muy pegados

-que bueno.... Cual fue tu regalo favorito-dijo pegandose mas a amu

-el tuyo-dijo mas roja que un tomate

-oh-dijo ikuto muy alegre

Y ambos volieron a dormir plácidamente

* * *

Y aqui esta el capi.

Espero que les gusta

Para crear la rival de amu voy a inventar un personaje. Me gustaria que dejaran ideas

Bueno ya ne


	15. Chapter 14

HUMPTY LOCK Y EL DUMPTEY KEY

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen **

ETO.. SI ESTA ESCRITO_ASI_ SON PENSAMIENTOS

Capitulo 14:¿cita o tortura?

Rápidamente pasaron las horas faltantes para que llegara el viernes, si bien en tiempo escolar era un día glorioso en estas vacaciones iba a ser un tanto frustrante para amu, ya que ese día tendría una cita con tadase

/flash back/

De camino de vuelta a su cuarto el miércoles tadase intercepto a amu a mitad de transcurso aprovechando la ausencia de cierto gato ladrón que tanto lo fastidiaba

-amu-chan-dijo muy seguro y animado por lo iba a decir-tengamos una cita en viernes ¿ne?-le dijo el rubiecito

-claro tadase-kun-le dijo con una sonrisa a su actual novio

-bueno, nos vemos mañana-le dijo y se fue, claro, después de darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia mientras ella empezaba a confundirse ¿realmente amaba a tadase?

/fin de flash back/

Y así, gracias a esto, amu estaba en la recepción esperando a su actual novio, a pesar de haber llegado tarde por haber esquivado a ikuto

-hola amu-chan-le dijo con una sonrisa tadase mientras le tomaba la mano

-claro-le dijo seria y ambos salieron a la playa, para la sorpresa de amu tadase se estaba comportando extraño

-¿Qué sucede tadase-kun?-le pregunto dudosa, si bien ya de por si se sentía rara, el hecho de que tadase actuara anormal la molestaba aun mas

-amu-chan, que te parece si te transformas en amulet Heard, me gusta mas es parte de ti-le dijocon un sonrisa

A lo lejos ikuto sentía ganas de golpear al principito

-nya,ikuto… ¿seguro que estas bien con que sean novios?-le dijo yoru algo preocupado

-eso va acabar si sigue así-le dijo a yoru con una sonrisa burlesca y furiosa

-¡ikuto-nya!-dijo algo espantado

Ikuto se sentía casi tan furioso como amu que veía a tadase sorprendida mientas apretaba el puño y hacia la trasformación con ran

-gracias amu-chan-le dijo con una sonrisa alegre

-de que tadase-kun-dijo con un tic en el ojo

Ikuto mientras se reia una tanto alegre

-ni la transformación evito que se enfadara -dijo sonriendo-debo de preparar algo para que se le baje el enojo

-si no, no vamos a poder comprar mas takoyaki-dijo recordando que amu les había dicho que quería comer takoyaki con ellos

ikuto la vio y se fue tan ágilmente como llegó mientas recordaba como había comprado aquel collar que llevaba amu con ella

/flash back/

**Ikuto POV **

_Hmm__mañana__es__el__baile_ estaba pensado cuando vi un collar

-ne que ves-me dijo yorucon una sonrisa sobre mi hombre

-aquel collar-dije señalando un collar con los dijes que representaban las charas de amu

-hm… es lindo-nya, voy a jugarme dijo yoru y se fue haciéndome caso amiso

Así decidi comprar el collar pensando en una sola cosa, amu

/fin de flash back/

Segi corriendo hasta llegar con mi madre que me veía furiosa

-ikuto, te dije que tenia que venir por kana-chan y su padre-dijo molesta mio

La chica enfrente de mi no es otra que wakana Hashimoto una chica de pelo largo hasta la cadera, negro y oscuro con unos ojos verde claros destellante de amabilidad junto con su padre kouki que era exactamente igual a ella

-wakana-le dijo serio mientras observo a su padre fotografiando algunos animales salvaje-hasta luego-les dijo y me fui viendo a mi madre molesta

**Fin de ikuto pov**

-¿Qué tiene i-kun?-pregunto kana son una sonrisa amable

-esta molesto-dijo mio como si nada

-que pena, quería ir con el a la selva –dijo kouki decepcionado

**************Mientras amu***************

-tadase-kun-murmuro amu regresando a la normalidad viendo como su novio hacia el ridículo en una prueba de disparar para obtener un peluche de conejo para ella-déjalo no importa-

-no, yo puedo-murmuro y siguió jugando hasta que dieron las 2 y fueron a comer

-perdón-dijo con una sonrisa en chico

-ni te preocupes-dijo la chica molesta, no por el peluche, si no por la vergüenza

El resto del día paso hasta que fueron a la playa y se sentaron en el atardecer

-tadase-kun, yo creo que debemos terminar-le dijo sorprendiendo al chico-

-por que estas confundida-le dijo con una sonrisa

-hai-dijo sorprendida

-no te preocupes, esperare hasta que te deshagas de ikuto-le dijo y se fue con una sonrisa burlona

Amu se levanto y justo cuando iba a irse vio a ikuto

-¿vamos por takoyaki?-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le extendia la mano

-claro-dijo la chica y ambos se fueron

Gracias por sus reviews y perdón por no actualizar, lo siento mucho. Les doy gracias por todo su apoyo y también a akkuma que me dio una idea de cómo debería ser wakana Hashimoto, escogi en nombre por que es interpretar _música__junto__al__puente_

Bueno perdón por no actualizar bye-by


End file.
